Microelectronic wafer structures, such as silicon wafer structures, for example, may comprise a plurality of die. Various die identification methods may be used to identify the die, such as ink marking, stamping, laser marking, or embedding radio-frequency identification inside the chip device. Despite potential replacement by radio-frequency identification embedded in the silicon, laser marking variations continue to extend the technical scaling envelope while maintaining cost parity and affordability. Maintaining the mechanical quality, integrity and reliability of thin die (such as die comprising less than 200 microns in thickness) during such a marking process, ensuring readability of the mark by inspection systems and permanency of the mark through the fabrication line, subsequent customer lines and end-use conditions, has become a challenge associated with ultra-thin die in 2D XY-constrained packaging processes enabling USFF (ultra-small form-factor) electronic packages.